


Contemplation

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Bucky is the best Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky asks you whether you believe in Heaven and Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on ao3 ever, just so you know that it can only get better from here. I also typed this out on my iPod so I did really well considering I was using technology from 2010.

You sighed lazily as you felt Bucky's warm fingers massage shapeless patterns onto your thigh. It was a pleasant day, the sun was at a comfortably warm temperature and you never really noticed how serene the sounds of birds chirping and the melodic tinkling of wind chimes were. 

Bucky had his chest to your back and he was humming a song that you weren't familiar with but recognised anyway as he tended to sing it often. 

You rarely got to be in such a peaceful environment with him, so you were adamant to make the most of it, not that you weren't constantly aware that this is indeed a safe house and that if you were to step out of its confines you'd be slaughtered immediately. It could be worse, you contemplated, we could have been in that other safe house in Philly again. That particular one was only a cramped dingy apartment, which would have been very cozy to be in with him if it hadn't been for the other three burly, sour-faced looking agents were with you the whole time. You didn't care much for having to share the same three feet with Brutus who seemed to do nothing but sweat.

No, this was about as good as safe houses come. 

"Y/N?" Bucky's voice came and you jumped as you realised you were beginning to doze off.

"Whatshawant?" You slurred in your stupor.

"Do you believe in Heaven and Hell?" he asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"What?"

"Heaven and Hell."

You took a moment, digesting his question before you slowly said, "I don't believe in Heaven and Hell specifically, but I do believe in Something."

"Huh," was all you got.

"Well," you said, a tad defensively, "It would be arrogant to assume that this universe can only offer us what we know of. We understand very little about the space in which we occupy so to say that there is no place after death for us - death, which we know nothing of - is pretty stupid."

He put his chin on your shoulder, "I see," he said thoughtfully.

"What about you? Do you believe in Heaven and Hell?" you questioned.

"I did, back in the forties."

"But not anymore?"

"Not anymore."

"Well," you said, watching as his fingertips brushed from your hip down to your knee and then up to your hip again in an endless motion, "I'm guessing that if there is a Heaven, it will never make me as happy as I feel right now in this moment with you."

Bucky chuckled and you felt his muscles tightening behind you, "I love you, Y/N."

"I love you too, Buck."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think and you can request any type of short drabble from the Avengers team if you like.


End file.
